goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Joyce and Jane Escape from India/Grounded
Transcript Part 1: Joyce and Jane escape from India *(January 17, 2018) *- Demon Lair begins to play as Joyce and Jane have their mischievous looks on their faces as they kill the tiger with guns and then began running through the streets of New Delhi, India to get to the New Delhi International Airport for the flight back home to GoAnimate City, USA *(5 hours and 55 minutes later) *Joyce: Yes, we’re finally back home in GoAnimate City, USA! *Jane: Goodbye, India! *(Cut to: Walmart) *Store Manager: Welcome to Walmart. How can I help you? *Joyce: Can we buy My Little Pony: Equestria Girls on DVD? *Store Manager: Here you go. Have a nice day. *Jane: Thank you. *(Cut to: Joyce and Jane’s house) *Joyce: Home sweet home! *Jane: Now that we have My Little Pony: Equestria Girls on DVD, we are going to watch it right now. *hour and 20 minutes later *Joyce: That was a good movie. *Jane: I know, Joyce. Since our parents are still at work, we are going to see Moana at the theaters. *and Jane left her house to see Moana at the theaters. Soon Joyce and Jane left her house to see Moana at the theaters. Soon Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Kento Koshiba and Asako Kageyama appear and became shocked when they saw My Little Pony: Equestria Girls DVD that Joyce and Jane bought and became angry *Shimajirō Shimano: Let me guess, Joyce and Jane escaped from India and bought My Little Pony: Equestria Girls on DVD. *Mimirin Midorihara: We're calling their parents about this! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Shimajirō Shimano: (does a lion roar) to Scary Voice 5000% louder OH!!!!!!! (X70) OH MY BLOODY GOD!! JOYCE AND JANE, HOW BLOODY DARE YOU TWO IDIOTS SEE MOANA AT THE GOANIMATE OMEGA CINEMAS!!! YOU TWO KNOW THAT YOU TWO ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO DISNEY PRINCESS OR BARBIE STUFF AND WATCH MY LITTLE PONY AT ALL!!!! NOW YOU TWO MADE ME ROAR EVEN MORE LIKE A RAGING TIGER!!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR INFINITY!!!!!!!!! *screen stops shaking and returns to normal. * * *Shimajirō Shimano: 1st, spankings! *Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara began to spank Joyce and Jane. This action is censored *Nyakkii Momoyama: Next, slappings! *Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima began slapping Joyce and Jane across their faces. This action is censored. *Sakurako Koinuma: Next, ass beatings! *Kikko Hayashida: Next, whack you both with bats! * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 2 Finale: The Visitors Punish Joyce and Jane/Concussion Time for Joyce and Jane *Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane! You have a lot of visitors who want to see you two! *Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. *Daniel Tiger: I’m Daniel Tiger. *DavidtheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. *JosephComedian2000: I'm JosephComedian2000 *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95. *Ericina: I'm Ericina. *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. *Coulden Pettit: I'm Coulden Pettit. *TheJojuan4444: I’m TheJojuan4444. *Alex Kimble: I’m Alex Kimble. *RobertCoatesAnimation: I’m RobertCoatesAnimation. *Brendan Barney: I’m Brendan Barney. *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. *WhotheHeckisTimothy: I'm WhotheHeckisTimothy. *Aislinn Shaw Eisemann: I'm Aislinn Shaw Eisemann! *Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario! *Ristar: I’m Ristar. *Kaiser Nazario. I’m Kaiser Nazario. *Weatherstar4000video: I’m Weatherstar4000video. *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233. *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I'm extremely pissed off at you two for escaping from India! *Mimirin Midorihara: I am Mimirin Midorihara. If you two spray me with crybaby gas, I will kill you two with my massive and gigantic tsunami of tears! *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. You two are really pissing us off even more with your diagraceful and retarded behaviors! *Takeshi Ishida: I am Takeshi Ishida, and I agree with my wife! *Kikko Hayashida: I am Kikko Hayashida. If you two spray me with crybaby gas, I will kill you two with my massive and gigantic tsunami of tears as well! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. All of your Justin Bieber stuff will be demolished and your Barbie stuff will be replaced with Shimajirō stuff once and for all! *Sakurako Koinuma: I am Sakurako Koinuma. Don't you two think about annoying me with Justin Bieber's songs because if you two do, I will bite you two severely! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki! If you two spill any Pepsi sodas on my dresses, Lucina is going to beat you up with a dagger! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi! Don't even think about calling Marurin Sasaki any bad names because if you do, she will kill you both!! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima! I agree with my girlfriend! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and don't even think about stealing my ROFLcopter because I will kill you two with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you two call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you two with my tantrums! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you two call me a man and say I talk like a man, you both will be in dead meat! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you two mess with me, I will zap you both with my laser eyes! *Microsoft Zira: I'm Microsoft Zira. If you two mess with me, I will beat you two up! *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you two steal my bologna sandwiches, I will call the cops on you and if you both fire me, I will kill myself and if you two deny responsibility, you two will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you both dare call me fatso, I will throw you two across the room! *Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. *Toni Toponi: I'm Toni Toponi. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby. *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby. *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. You two will become Nintendo and Tamagotchi fans and that is final! *Shauna: I'm Shauna. I agree with my boyfriend! *Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. *Butter Otter: Me Butter! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. You'll be forced to watch our show everyday! *Joyce: SHUT UP, JELLY OTTER! *Jane: WE ALREADY KNOW WHAT WE’RE SUPPOSED TO WATCH! *Joyce and Jane’s Dad: Joyce and Jane! You girls have 5 lives and you just lost one. If you lose all of your lives, Bing Bong from Inside Out will beat you girls up! *Patty Rabbit: My name is Patty Rabbit! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You're just as annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! *Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! *Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst MLP girls I have ever seen in my life! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Susie Squirrel. I'll help design clothes better than you, Joyce and Jane! *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behaviors make me eat too much food at the same time! *Roobear: Hello, I am Roobear! You're worse than my mirror counterpart, and plus you're lazy just like him! *Laura: My name is Laura, Roobear's sister. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I will get Geon from King Of The Monsters to eat you! *Betty: I'm Betty, Roobear's girlfriend! We all hate you the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! *Floppy: I'm Floppy! Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions! *Mimi: I am Mimi, and my brother's right! *Portia Porcupine: I'm Portia Porcupine from the Get Along Gang. *Dotty Dog: I'm Dotty Dog from the Get Along Gang. *Woolma Lamb: I'm Woolma Lamb. *Elsa: I’m Elsa. *Anna: I’m Anna. *Olaf: I’m Olaf. *Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. I agree with Elsa, Anna and Olaf. *Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. If you kidnap Shimajirō Shimano's permanently adopted sister his age, Emily Shimano and tickle her feet for no reason, Mimirin Midorihara will call me to arrest you and I will throw you in jail in Zootopia until you starve to death! *Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. I agree with Judy. *Roger: I'm Roger Radcliffe. *Anita: I'm Anita Radcliffe. I agree my husband. *Pongo: I'm Pongo. You girls are very horrible and worse than Cruella De Vil and the Baduns for escaping from India! *Perdita: I'm Perdita. I agree with Pongo! *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. I'm gonna wreck all of your My Little Pony stuffs and replace them with Disney and Shimajirō stuffs once and for all!! *Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix, you heard what Wreck-it Ralph said! *Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. If you crash Monta Kimura's very expensive computer by giving it a blue screen of death, I will shoot you in the heart with my gun! *Moana: I'm Moana. *Maui: I'm Maui. If you get Marurin Sasaki arrested or make a dead meat video out of Ramurin Makiba and Takeshi Ishida, I will attack you with my hook! *Dumbo: I'm Dumbo, you will be forced to watch my film. If not, I will let Geon from King Of The Monsters to suffocate or bite you so badly that you will bleed severely! *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. You will like The Lion King and that is final! *Young Nala: I'm Young Nala. When are you going to stop making dead meat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates?! *Guido: I'm Guido. You will also watch The Land Before Time both films and TV series! If not, Chomper and Ruby are going to barge at you! *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. Start liking Big Hero 6 and that is final or else I will wham you down with a hammer! *Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you need is a very deadly beating for escaping for India. *Joy: I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you did! *Sadness: I'm Sadness. Everytime you keep buying more My Little Pony DVDs, Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki and I will cry even harder. *Fear: I'm Fear. You are worse than Jangles the Clown for getting more My Little Pony DVDs! *Disgust: I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did! *Anger: I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did! *Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. You're worse than Lucifer, Anastasia and Drizella! *Jane Porter: I'm Jane Porter. You're not coming to the Lakeside because you make prank phone calls on Azura! *Belle: I'm Belle. *Snow White: I'm Snow White. *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You are worse than Jafar for getting Disney Princess and My Little Pony stuffs! *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine, I agree with Aladdin! *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! *Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham. You're worse than Professor Ratigan! *Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You girls are nothing but complete savages for escaping from India! *Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final, you bad girls! *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. You girls will be forced to watch all 3 of my movies on VHS, DVD and Blu-Ray. *Jessie: I'm Jessie. I agree with Woody and Buzz. *Hercules: I'm Hercules. I wish you could become a fan of my movie instead of My Little Pony. *Mulan: I'm Mulan. *Miguel Rivera: Hola, I'm Miguel Rivera, and this is my dog Dante. *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. *My Melody: I’m My Melody. *Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. *Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. *Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. *Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. *Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. *Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. *Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. *Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. *Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. *Shaggy: I'm Shaggy! *Fred: I'm Fred! *Daphne: I'm Daphne! *Velma: I'm Velma! *Scooby Doo: And I'm Scooby and we're Mystery Inc.! *Tom: I'm Tom. *Jerry: I'm Jerry. *Yakko: I'm Yakko. *Wakko: I’m Wakko. *Dot: I'm Dot. *Mac: I'm Mac. *Bloo: I'm Bloo. *Eduardo: Soy Eduardo. You're so naughty! *Wilt: I'm Wilt. *Coco: I'm Coco! No My Little Pony stuffs for you! *Frankie: I'm Frankie. *Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! *Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. *Aang: I'm Aang. *Katara: I'm Katara. *Sokka: I'm Sokka. *Zuko: I'm Zuko.Toph: I'm Toph. *Sue: I'm Sue Yee. *Tobey: I'm Tobey Li. *Sid: I'm Sid Yee. *Tori: I'm Tori! *Donah: I'm Donah! *Rai: I'm Rai! *Sena: I'm Sena! *Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! *Angry German Kid: *Akio Asakura: Akio Asakura here! *Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! *Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. *Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. *Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama from Tekken. *Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. *Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. *Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu. *Lei Wulong: I'm Lei Wulong. *Forest Law: I’m Forest Law. *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! *Sakura Haruno: I’m Sakura Haruno *Ino: I'm Ino! *Hinata: I'm Hinata. *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. *Sailor Venus: I’m Sailor Venus. *Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter. I'm very disappointed for what you did, start liking us along with Tamagotchi and quit liking My Little Pony, you (in The Cat In The Hat's voice) son of a bi...(beep)! *Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy! *Emily Movolvoski: I'm Emily Movolvoski! *Aaron: I'm Aaron! *Kyle: I'm Kyle. *Stephanie: I'm Stephanie. I agree with Kyle. *Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark. *Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend. *Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith. *Randy: I'm Randy. *Murray: I'm Murray Robinson. *Leila: I'm Leila Havannah! *Billy: I'm Billy. *Marinda: I'm Marinda. I agree with my boyfriend. *Connor: I'm Connor Sasaki. *Christina: I'm Christina. I agree with my boyfriend. *Thomas: I'm Thomas. *Chloe: I'm Chloe. I agree with my boyfriend. *Queen Lanolin: I’m Queen Lanolin. *Iris: I'm Iris. *Giffany: I'm Giffany. *Dark Magician Girl: I'm Dark Magician Girl. *Azura: I'm Azura. *Annet Myer: I'm Annet Myer. *Maria Posada: I'm Maria Posada. *Phillip Psareas: I’m Phillip Psareas. All of your My Little Pony stuff will be demolished and your Barbie stuff will be burned once and for all! *Hirashi: I’m Hirashi. *Skyler Hawkins: I’m Skyler Hawkins. *Jake: I’m Jake. I agree with my girlfriend. *Daniel: I'm Daniel. *Amanda: I'm Amanda. *Louis: I'm Louis *Maggie: I'm Maggie. *Jack Loves Disneyland: I’m Jack Loves Disneyland. *Trent: I’m Trent Williams. *Mr. Bean: It's me, Mr. Bean. Start paying attention to my franchise and I strongly mean it! *Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat. If you two ever disrespect the Queen of England, I will run you two over with my royal mail van and you both will be flatten into pancakes! *Kimee: I'm Kimee. *Shaun: I'm Shaun. *Curtis: I'm Curtis. *Karla: I'm Karla. *Jenn: And I'm Jenn and we're Hi-5. *SpongeBob Squarepants: I’m SpongeBob Squarepants. *Patrick Star: I’m Patrick Star. *Squidward Tentacles: I'm Squidward Tentacles. *Mr. Krabs: I'm Mr. Krabs. *Sandy Cheeks: I'm Sandy Cheeks. *Henry: I’m Henry. *June: I’m June. *Jet: I'm Jet the Hawk. *Storm: I'm Storm the Albatross. *Wave: And I'm Wave the Swallow and we're the Babylon Rogues. You will play Sonic Riders until you girls win. If not, we will beat you up with daggers! *Joyce: SHUT UP WAVE! DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION 100 TIMES?! *Jane: WE ALEADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN WE REFUSE TO PLAY SONIC RIDERS! *Joyce and Jane’s Dad: Joyce and Jane! How dare you say that to Wave! You girls now have 3 more lives. *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. *Foo: I'm Foo. *Noodle: I'm Noodle. *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. *Custard: I'm Custard. *B.B Jammies: Me B.B Jammies. *Jazzi: We're the Save-Ums. Your Barbie doll collection will be burned and we will hit your head on the wall 100 times everyday nonstop! *Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. *Anderson Host: *Principal Eric: I'm Principal Eric. *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus. *Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger. *Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin. *Wire Sponge: I'm Wire Sponge. *Flame Stag: I'm Flame Stag. *Morph Moth: I'm Morph Moth. *Magna Centipede: I'm Magna Centipede. *Crystal Snail: I'm Crystal Snail. *Bubble Crab: I'm Bubble Crab. *Wheel Gator: I'm Wheel Gator. *Overdrive Ostrich: And I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks. *Joyce: WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY, YOU ALL?! *Jane: WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING YOU PIECE OF CRAP! *Joyce and Jane’s Dad: Joyce and Jane! You do not say that to anyone. You girls now have 2 more lives. *Kirinta Kusano: The only things you girls will eat are healthy foods like fruits and vegetables! *Joyce: SHUT UP KIRINTA, YOU STUPID 9 YEAR OLD JAPANESE GIRRAFE!! *Jane: WE ALREADY KNOW WHAT WE’RE SUPPOSED TO EAT YOU STUPID LOSER! *Joyce and Jane’s Dad: Joyce and Jane! Stop hurting people’s feelings. You girls now have one life left. If you lose it, Bing Bong from Inside Out will beat you girls up! *Ramurin Makiba: You girls will watch baby shows like Barney, Bosco, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Mike the Knight, Tree Fu Tom, Sesame Street, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Bear in the Big Blue House, JoJo's Circus, Jungle Junction, Peppa Pig, Bob the Builder, Kipper, Blue's Clues, Oswald, Between the Lions, Max & Ruby, Rastamouse, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, The Koala Brothers, Peg + Cat, Little Einsteins, Boohbah, Maisy, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Franklin, Little Bear, Play with Me Sesame, Miffy & Friends, Puzzle Place, Pingu, Waybuloo, Caillou, Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse, Make Way for Noddy, It's A Big Big World, Baby Einstein, Dragon Tales, I-Spy, A Little Curious, Timothy Goes to School, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Brum, In the Night Garden, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, Super WHY!, Sid the Science Kid, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Fishtronaut, Lunar Jim, Henry's World, Wimzie's House, Zoboomafoo, Fifi & the Flowertots, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Sharon, Lois, and Bram's Elephant Show, Ovide and the Gang, Baby Genius, PAW Patrol, Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks, Doc McStuffins, Sarah & Duck, Henry Hugglemonster, Thomas the Tank Engine, LeapFrog, Angelina Ballerina, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Bubble Guppies, Charlie and Lola, 64 Zoo Lane, Percy the Park Keeper, Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Franny's Feet, Curious George, Go, Diego, Go!, The Wiggles, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Timmy Time, 3rd & Bird, Pocoyo, Arthur, VeggieTales, Rolie Polie Olie, Higglytown Heroes, Shimmer and Shine, Big Bag, Baby Looney Tunes, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Hi-5, Chloe’s Closet, Balamory, Me Too, Zingalong, Fab Lab, The Story Makers, LazyTown, The Backyardigans, Rubbadubbers, Oobi, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Get Squiggling, and other baby shows! *Jazzi: As well as my show which is The Save-Ums, followed by Bill Nye the Science Guy, The Lion Guard and all four of Shimajirō's shows and all five of Shimajirō's theatrical movies! *Takeshi Ishida: You girls will listen to music such as The Lion King soundtrack, An American Tail soundtrack, Fievel Goes West soundtrack, Fantasia soundtrack, Aerosmith, Deep Purple, Elton John, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City soundtrack! *Shimajirō Shimano: Now it's time for me and my friends to do angry touchy faces at you two again, Joyce and Jane! *(Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates gather in one large crowd and make angry faces at Joyce and Jane) *Mimirin Midorihara: Now it's time for your bottom beating and your nappy grounding with hot permanent super super glue!! *(Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara beat Joyce and Jane’s bottoms and ground their nappies with super glue) *Eric Smith: Your nappies will stay on forever and you girls are grounded as well. *Joyce and Jane's Dad: I agree with everyone. Now start watching these baby shows or you girls will be grounded for tranquility. *Joyce: Back off you all! *Jane: We wish that all of you are eaten by lions and bears! *Joyce and Jane's Dad: * * Category:Joyce and Jane's grounded days Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog